Nemesis
Nemesis is a repeater pistol manufactured by Hyperion. Examples are on the talk page. Special Weapon Effects 3x / x4, procs adds additional corrosive projectiles, fixed pattern. Usage & Description Due to its special effect, it is possible for the Nemesis to fire up to 5 projectiles per pull of the trigger (or 10 with the Gun Crazy skill of the Hunter), making it a very powerful weapon. The shock and corrosive combo is reminiscent of the special effect of the Maliwan Tsunami. However, the Tsunami will only proc one element per shot, and its tech pool appears to run dry much faster than the Nemesis. If a Nemesis spawns with an Invader scope (which unloads the entire magazine when scoped), it becomes several times more dangerous. The high accuracy (center projectile only, sides will miss at long ranges) of the Hyperion material, combined with a high fire rate of the scope, the multiple projectiles fired, and the fast reload speed of repeaters, make this one of the most dangerous weapons on Pandora. Optimizing for Maximum Effectiveness If used with a Gunslinger class mod and skill points invested into Hair Trigger, a zoomed Nemesis Invader could theoretically, albeit unlikely, land up to 230 rounds (23 rounds per mag x 5 projectiles per proc x 2 times the projectiles fired) within 2–3 seconds. Notes *Unlike other repeaters which proc only as x2 (the Maliwan Firehawk being the other exception), the Nemesis can proc anywhere from x1 to the gun's actual multiplier, i.e. x3 or x4. The number of corrosive projectiles which accompany the main shock bullet is the multiplier which triggered during that shot, i.e. anywhere from 1 to 4 projectiles for x1 to x4 procs respectively. **x1 - One at the bottom **x2 - Two at the sides **x3 - Two at the sides, one at the bottom (tested x3 and x4 versions of the gun, made 1500 shots, and this pattern didn't proc a single time) **x4 - Two at the sides, one each at the bottom and top *The centre projectile is always shock when it procs whereas the additional projectiles (top, bottom and sides) are always corrosive. *The additional corrosive projectiles appears to apply the weapon's listed damage. *The diamond pattern is similar to that of the Orion, but the Orion always procs maximum. *The spread of the diamond pattern are at a fixed angle, similar to a patterned shotgun's pellets, thus this weapon is more effective in short- to mid- range. *The Nemesis has a chance to drop from Badass Defender and Badass Infantry. Like all pearlescent weapons, the Nemesis can also be dropped from Crawmerax and found in Crimson Lance weapon chests. Mechanics The Nemesis effect comes from the accessory. Apart from the unique behaviour, this accessory provides increased damage, increased accuracy, and higher chances to proc. The Nemesis is made of , which is equivalent to . For an explanation on how to interpret the information on the following table, please see the stat modifiers page. Trivia *The name Nemesis, combined with the flavor text of the gun, is a reference to the boss monster Nemesis from the game Resident Evil 3. The flavor text is a line stated by STARS agent Brad Vickers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsxxSDfnb3Q#t=5m15s References ru:Немезида